The OC to NYC!
by summer244
Summary: What happenes, when Seth, Summer, Ryan, and Marissa head down to NYC for Spring Break! Read and see how the Fab four conqer their fears, the relationships between Seth and Summer and Ryan and Marissa. And see how this fabulas city treats them all. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I do not own the OC, that all goes to Josh Schwartz, if I did, why would I be writing on fanfiction!! lol Hope you enjoy it!! Please R&R! Thank you!

Chapter 1

"Dude, You don't know how excited I am about this!" Exclaimed Seth Cohen. He was in the pool house talking to Ryan. He, his adopted brother Ryan Atwood, his girlfriend Marissa Cooper, and Seth's girlfriend, Summer Roberts were going on a trip to New York City for Spring break. While all the other kids in their class were going to Palm Spring or Florida, Seth, Summer, Ryan, and Marisa were gonna spend Spring Break In the world famous hotel, The Woldorf. This hotel was fancy from head to toe with chandeliers in all of the rooms not just the really expensive, fancy ones. And free cookies in your room every night and with Breakfast, lunch and dinner accommodated to your room when ever was good for you. Or if you wanted to eat it in the world famous dining room where movie stars and royalty sometimes dined. Seth couldn't believe his parents, Sandy and Kirsten Cohen were paying for the whole thing including airline tickets and hotel, they said it was their last high school spring break and they thought it should be special. Seth was overjoyed and plus they were going by themselves! Seth was also hoping for some alone time with Summer. They haven't got on a date for a while since with the S.A.T's, and finishing with their schoolwork, they had study dates but nothing romantic and Seth thought this would be the perfect opportunity.

"Dude, how are you still packing I finished like last week." Said Seth in such amazement that Ryan was still packing for the biggest trip in their lives.

"Well unlike you I don't need so many clothes for a week." Ryan said trying to close his zipper, He got it.

"Well also I'm kind of nervous you know this is the first time I'm going on a plane." Ryan said kind of embarrassed.

"Ryan there is nothing to worry about the pilot says a few instructions, you put your seatbelt on, and during the flight they come with, wait for it, wait for it,.. Roasted peanuts.

"Yea that's what I'm looking forward to the most." Ryan said being sarcastic."

I know being with Marisa alone in one of the fanciest hotels is not too bad either." Said Seth with a wink.

"Yea." Ryan said with a chuckle.

As Seth was reading the directions from the airport, Summer and Marissa came in with Louis Viuoton suitcases for Summer, and Burberry suitcases for Marissa and ten other bags probably with not necessary stuff. Summer was wearing seven jeans, with a C&C three quarter sleeve tie top. And Marissa was wearing a pair of Hudson jeans with a BCBG pearl top.

"Hey!" said Marisa kissing Ryan on the cheek.

"Yea hey!" Summer said giving Seth a little peck on the lips.

"You guys excited about this trip." Exclaimed Seth.

"Yea I am, but Cohen we have to go on Madison Ave like as soon as the plane lands." Said Summer with a serious look on her face.

"Why you can clothe a whole army with what you got?!"

"Oh this stuff?" Summer said pointing to her suitcases.

"Uh yea."

" This stuff is just to compare New York's style to California style, I think there I'm going to go sophisticated chic."

"I'm much more excited to see the hotel you know the movie "Confessions of a rich girl" was filmed their." Said Marissa with a big smile, "You haven't said anything for a while you okay Ryan?" Marisa said putting a hand on Ryan's arm.

"Yea he's just nervous of going on a airplane for the first time, you know with the heights." Said Seth.

"Oh I guess Chino is afraid of something." Summer said with a got you there look.

"Don't make fun Summer, I feel sorry for you but lucky for you I'm gonna sit right next to you." Said Marissa giving Ryan a kiss on the lips.

"Lucky me." Said Ryan giving her another kiss.

"Do you guys no how disgusting it is to watch you kiss." Seth said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Well you guys practically make out in public." Ryan said with a look who's talking expression.

"We do not!" yelled Seth and Summer in unison.

"You guys kinda do." Marisa said laughing uncontrollably with Ryan. Then everyone started laughing. It was pretty funny.

"Guys we better start heading out our flight is like in three hours." Seth said still looking at his watch.

"So that means we still have another two hours and fifty nine minutes, plenty of time to leave." Summer said with out knowing how dumb she sounded. Everyone just stared at her.

"Kidding how dumb do you think I am? Don't answer that. C'mon let's go." Summer said.

Seth picked up his only small suitcase as he got ready to leave, Ryan did the same thing and started heading out of the pool house door.

" Uh guys where do you think you're going?" Questioned Marissa.

"Um we're leaving." Ryan answered in confusion.

"As your boyfriend duties, you are supposed to carry all of your girlfriends bags, suitcases in this instant, and anything that weighs more then her purse." Seth and Ryan looked at one another then at Marissa and Summer and then at one another again.

"Dude we sort of have to full fill our boyfriend duties." Seth said with a smile and using quotations when he said "boy friend duties".

" Yea I'd love too." Said Ryan with a laugh. And the girls had a fit of giggles as they saw Seth struggling with Summer's bags, while Ryan could of easily picked up another five bags with no problem.

" Summer how many shoes do you have in here." Seth said trying to figure out many shoes you need for a ten-day trip.

"Well last time I checked I think thirty five." Everyone looked at her again.

"Woah, guys can't you take a joke?" Summer said with a fit of giggles, "I only took twenty five!" Seth couldn't help but laugh himself Summer always made him laugh that's one of the reasons he liked her so much.

As the fab four came down to the foyer, Seth saw something in Kirsten's hand that almost made him gag.

"Picture time!!" Kirsten said with an oversized grin.

"Please mom I beg of you please no pictures, anything but that please!" Seth said with an exasperated look. He knew no matter how much he tried there was going to be at least fifty pictures taken and they would all come out bad at least the ones with him in it.

" Come on son, this is a big day in your lives we need proof that you went, and plus the nana asked for a picture of you and Summer." Said Sandy.

"Come on Cohen, it'll be fun!" Summer said grabbing his arm so they could take the picture in front of the grand piano. Seth and Summer took about fifteen pictures in total, and they were all different. One picture was Seth holding Summer like a husband carries his wife across the thresh hold of their new house. Another one was Summer standing on her tip toes to kiss Seth on the cheek. After a while Seth sort of liked taking pictures with Summer it was fun even though some of the shots were sort of embarrassing like the ones of Seth and Summer kissing. After that Kristen wanted Ryan and Marisa to take pictures, Ryan actually was up for it and they took also about fifteen pictures together. Some of theirs were, Marissa on Ryan's back like a piggy back ride, and another one was Ryan giving Marissa a kiss on the cheek with Marissa putting a hand to her face and her mouth opened like she looked surprise. Everyone was in giggles for that one. But of course Kristen and Sandy had to make it more awkward and they took one picture of Seth and Ryan with their hands on the other person's shoulder. Then of course Kristen wanted them all to take a picture together.

"You know mom we better get going we've spend like twenty minutes on this do you want us to miss our flight!" Seth said meaning it as a joke.

"O.K its hug time." Sandy and Kirsten said at the same time.

Everyone even Seth hugged the parents that were making this trip hopefully one of the best. They all let go and Kirsten and Sandy helped get the suitcases in the trunk of the car. Ryan was going to drive the car to LAX and Sandy was going to pick it up on the way back from work, which was just a fifteen-minute drive from his office. They got everything safely stored and closed the trunk.

"Take good care of these two I don't want to hear any stories of losing Seth or Ryan." Sandy said chucking to himself a little bit at Summer and Marissa. Seth and Ryan looked at Sandy with opened mouths.

"Just kidding" Sandy said laughing again and hitting Ryan and Seth on the backs.

"Bye mom, bye dad!" Seth said as heading into the car.

"Love you."

"Love you too" Seth said with an embarrassed grin as he headed into the backseat. He hated when his parents did that in front of his friends but most of all Summer.

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Cohen!" Exclaimed Marissa. As she headed in to the passenger seat.

"You guys rock!" Summer was to excited to hold that comment in and she slided in next to Seth in the back seat.

"See you in five days." Ryan said as he took the front seat.

And with that being said Seth, Summer, Ryan, and Marissa headed of to LAX.

Chapter 2

Seth stepped out of the airport in JFK and took it all in. It was a nice breeze and not at all hot like California is during this time. The plane ride was great. He sat next to Summer and Ryan sat next to Marissa. They were across the seat from each other. It was actually pretty funny when they took off because you could see Ryan's hand coming towards Marissa's hand. And when they did finally take off Ryan did look a little freaked out like the first time you go on an upside down roller coaster. But all was good. They were flying on Jet Blue, which was great because they had televisions in every seat facing in front of you. The only bad thing was the guy in front of Seth, he leaned back his chair all the way back so Seth barley had any room to breath. Summer felt bad for him and she offered him to switch seats. But he decided he would be a good boyfriend and take the bad seat.

Seth came back into reality. And the first thing he saw was Summer, and just like that he kissed her on the lips.

"Uh thanks Cohen." Summer said a little bit shocked but kissed him back on the lips.

" They totally make out in public." Ryan and Marissa said in unison slapping each other's hand, at how they both said it at the same time.

"What ever, guys come on let's get a cab." Summer said swinging her arms frantically in the air. No cabs were comings near her.

"That's strange, when ever I do that in Newport they come running.

"'Cuz those are Newport cabs in New York they do it totally different." Said Marissa with reassurance. They all looked at her like what in the world was she talking about. Marissa stood up tall ,took her index finger and her ring finger and whistled as hard as she could.

"Wow Marissa I didn't know you could do that?" said Seth with awe.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me." She said with a grin. In the next ten seconds, a yellow cab pulled up to Marissa. Inside the cab was an Indian man with a turban on his head.

" Hello miss, will I be taking your friends also?" Said the Indian man as he stepped out of the cab.

"Yes you will." Said Marissa as she stepped in to the van.

"Wow Marissa I guess you'll be hailing all out taxies in the future." Said Ryan who was still stunned that Marissa knew how to whistle like that. Soon they all got settled in the car, and the driver led the way.

"You know I've live in New York my whole life, so if you want me to give you a tour, on the way I'd be happy to." Said the driver with a smile on his face.

"We'd love that, by the way what's your name?" asked Summer.

"Mohandas." Said the driver.

"Where will you be going?" Asked Mohandas.

"We are going to The Woldorf on…," Seth said reaching in his pockets for the directions.

"No need I've driven there plenty of times, you guys will love it there." Seth looked relieved he must of forgotten them on the plane because they were no where to be found in his jeans pocket. They were heading onto The George Washington Bridge, and the skyscrapers were becoming visible.

"Guys how cool is this." Said an excited Summer clutching onto Marissa's hand.

"Yea Newport is like the size of a mall compared to this." Ryan said with his eyes popping out of their sockets.

"You mean you guy's never been to New York before?" Mohandas questioned.

"Nope this is our first time." Said Marissa not having much expression is her voice relating to the buildings and skyscrapers, and billboards that kept passing them.

"Well this trip I can guarantee you won't forget." Said Mohandas with a reassuring look. No one answered. Everyone was pointing at this or that. But something interrupted their silence. It was Seth's cell phone. He picked it up knowing full well who it was.

"Hello?" Seth said even though it really wasn't a question. It was Kirsten. You could hear she was calling from work because he could here noises in the background asking Kirsten questions about the new land developing project for The Children's Hospital.

"It's great to hear your voice sweetie when did you land?"

"Uh about a hour ago or so." Seth said hoping his mother would have an appointment to catch and she'd have to go.

" Are you at the hotel yet?"

"Not yet, we're still in the taxi."

"Really you caught a New York taxi? Who whistled?"

" Actually Marissa did." Looking at Marissa. Marissa looked straight back at him knowing full well what they were talking about.

"Well that sounds great you guys have a great time I know you will, I got to run honey give my love to everyone. Love you sweetie."

"Love you too mom bye." Seth said hanging up the phone. But Seth realized he missed the tour that Mohandas gave and they arrived at the five star grand deluxe Woldorf.

Chapter 3

They all stepped outside, while Mohandas retrieved the suitcases from the trunk. The concierge greeted them with a warm smile.

" Welcome to The Woldorf, I hope your stay here will be pleasurable. If you would please check in at the front desk, Chuck your bellboy will be bringing your bags up to your suites. Have a great day."

Ryan paid Mohandas, and gave him and extra five dollars for the tour that he provided.

"Thank you very much have a great stay." Said Mohandas with a bigger smile, due to the bigger tip.

Chuck got the luggage and headed into the lush and fancy lobby. The lobby was nothing like they had ever seen. The walls were painted a base that made the room look calm yet sophisticated. The floor was chestnut brown wood with a large green carpet around the sitting area. The front desk was also made of wood there was a big crystal chandelier right on top of them and Seth thought, maybe this is what heaven looked like. As if they were all thinking the same thing they all said in unison.

"Wow!" With that thought, Ryan and Seth headed to the front desk to check in and retrieve their keys so they could take in some sight seeing while there was still time before the jet lag kicked in. Marisa and Summer sat down and one of the plush soft couches. Summer was thinking. Maybe just maybe this vacation would be great without Marissa drinking, Ryan punching any one, and Seth not being carried away with anything. Marissa was thinking the same thing and she promised her self, no getting in trouble with Ryan or Summer and most definitely not alcohol. She actually was clean and sober for about a month and she decided that alcohol wasn't giving her anything besides numbing the pain. But after her mom and her parents divorce and her mom, Julie marring Kristen's father Caleb Nichol everything seemed like the answer was always liquor. But then something happened in her life. Ryan came in it. She felt like the only other person beside Summer of course that really truly understood her was Ryan. Ryan never judged her like her mom did, he never really accused her of anything unless he got all the facts down. And no matter if they were dating or not he always stood by her side. Ryan was such a nice guy, how did she get so lucky? Even of all the bad things that had happened in her life, she always thought that God sent Ryan down, just so Marissa wouldn't go insane.

But Marissa came back to reality and who did she see? Ryan coming over to her and giving her a kiss on the lips and as he was doing this he slipped a key into her hand and closed her small fingers over her equally small palm.

"Ready to go?"

"Yea come on." And as they walked Marissa took Ryan's hand as they followed Seth and Summer who were following Chuck and they went into the elevator hoping their dream vacation would really live up to each and everyone's well, dreams.

Chapter 4

Seth was unpacking his bag on the foot of the queen-size bed. He told summer when they got there that they didn't have any rooms left with twin beds. But Summer wasn't buying any of it. She was actually stunned at Seth's braveness, that he actually would do this without consulting Summer first, but it wasn't like their relationship was new or anything. They were dating since school started, it was January, they were comfortable with each other already having private jokes, sharing a kiss between classes. It was never like this with Zach. It wasn't like her relationship was bad or anything with him, but she never found those sparks when she kissed him or matter of factly when she looked at him. Even though Summer didn't give Seth a glance before Ryan came, she now saw what she was missing. Even though Seth was still the geeky, music loving, comic book fanatic guy, Summer could see that Seth's appearance definitely changed as well, as he not being all that self centered. Seth's hair used to be a over flowing mop of brown curls, but now it was cut and his hair was now much cooler and chic looking. He used to wear dorky tee shirts with Star Wars and Star Treck written across the chest, but now he picked stylish polo shirts and button downs. But the thing that she thought was the most dramatic change was his body shape. He used to be a lanky no muscle guy. But now Summer thought you could see the abs popping out just a tad. She knew that he wouldn't have the same body as Zach, but who cared? She wasn't with Zach anymore she ended that relationship a long time ago and that was all.

"Hey ready for a break?" Summer asked with a flirtatious smile. Summer didn't need an answer she threw her arms around him and stared kissing him passionately. Only Seth could kiss her like that. His warm lips pressing against hers, his arms around her waist nothing was better then this. Seth mumbled something.

"So I guess you're not mad at me about the bed." She kissed him again before answering.  
" No and I think it's cute how you lied to your dad that you're sharing a room with Ryan."

They started kissing again, but were interrupted by a knock on their door. They let go of each other.

"Wow only in my dreams do I have things like this happening." Seth said laughing. And he headed to the door. There stood Ryan and Marissa laughing at something.

"Ready to go." Seth said as he took Summer's hand.

"Ready as ever." Marissa said. She took Ryan's hand and they walked towards the elevator. They entered the lobby, and what they could tell The Waldorf was very busy during the night. They all headed out in the night. They knew they weren't missing out on any of the attractions, it was the city that never sleeps. They stared heading on Lexington Ave, and were caught by a man playing a saxophone with quite a crowd. Ryan thought he was pretty good, and saw the open saxophone case, and threw in a dollar. They moved on they didn't really know what they were planning to do right now. But who cared they had each other, in the beautiful city of New York and all was well.

Chapter 5

Marissa was plopped on the queen size bed that she and Ryan would share for the next five nights, flipping through the plasma screen t.v. Ryan was in the bathroom, and Marissa couldn't help but feel happy at that moment. The fab four walked through midtown Manhattan, Times square, and up Fifth Ave, and were amazed at everything they saw. They thought that tomorrow they would chill around the pool, go to a restaurant for dinner, and maybe see a Broadway show. Marissa was feeling so good that she thought she would take a bottle of wine from the bar in the room, and toast it with Ryan. The thought of her drinking was no where in her mind. She quickly went to the mini bar and took out the fanciest oldest bottle she could find. It was a 1987 bottle of Chardonnay and put it on the table. She took the cork screw, and opened the bottle. She had practice with these kinds of things. When she was seven, her father Jimmy Cooper at Christmas dinner showed her how to open it. Her father would of probably not of shown her if he knew by the age of sixteen alcohol would be her favorite drink. She heard the shower turn off and she knew that Ryan would be coming out momentarily, so she fluffed her hair, took a sip of the drink so she would be a little relaxed, and waited.

Ryan finally came out. He was wearing his usual Hanes white wife beater and pajama pants. He was drying his hair with a towel, but as soon as he saw Marissa his face looked like a cloud was raining over him.

"What are you doing?" he asked her. Just realizing what she did she couldn't help but feel like smashing the glass on her head.

"Ryan I don't know what, I mean , oh my god why?" She broke down crying. What else could she do? She thought that she wouldn't drink this whole trip, and now she thought that she would make a toast with Ryan? What was wrong with her? But Ryan didn't seem to care. He knelt down and let her cry in his shoulders. Why was Ryan doing this? She didn't deserve this. She wouldn't blame Ryan to go to the front desk and asking for another room. But no he was willing to forgive her.

"It's okay Marissa." Ryan said softly as he stroked Marissa's hair.

"I'm so sorry, Ryan I didn't mean for this to happen I don't know what I was thinking I'm going to call the front desk, and ask them to bring someone up to take all the alcohol away." Marissa said.

She got up from the floor, and picked up the room phone. She asked a person to come up, and they said they will have one momentarily come up. Ryan came up from her back side and gave her a kiss.

"I'm really proud of you." He said giving her another kiss. Marissa came face to face with him. But usually as soon as Ryan would kiss her, they would almost always start making out. But why didn't she even feel like touching Ryan? It was probably from that sip of the drink she had. Yea, that was it her brain wasn't quite used to it. It was only a little sip though so maybe a hot shower was all she needed. But Ryan was basically making out with her neck, so she pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Ryan questioned.

"Nothing, um I just feel like taking a shower so when the man comes tell him that take all the drinks away, OK?" Marrisa said with a smile.

"Yea sure of course um OK." Ryan said with a half hearted smile.

"Hey I don't get a kiss?" Marissa asked with a innocent smile. Ryan didn't know what to do a minute ago she didn't want to touch Ryan now she wants a kiss? But Ryan did give her a kiss that sent chills down her spine. Hey that was a start that how she always felt when ever she kissed him. Now maybe a shower would bring her in her right state of mind. So she went into the bathroom and turned the shower on. But Ryan was a little confused. Marissa didn't want to kiss him before but then she wants to kiss him now? Well it was Marissa, You couldn't really tell what she was thinking.

Chapter 6

The suite across from Ryan was not as crazy. Seth was in the shower, and Summer was on the bed reading US Magazine. She loved T.V of course, but The Valley wasn't on, and they only had those boring reality shows, so she decided to read. Summer already showered and was in her silk Victoria's Secret sleeping gown. You couldn't really call it a gown, it went just a little above the knees. If she was sharing a room with Marissa, she would of picked a regular tank top and pajama pants. But she was with her boyfriend, so she decided to go the extra mile. She was getting a little hungry so she put down the magazine, and picked up the dining menu. It was 11:13, so she decided she would go for something light and not heavy. She looked at the salad choices. The Cobb and ranch dressing with the chicken strips on top sounded perfect. And a nice Diet Coke. Yup, that would be just great. So she waited until Seth would be out of the shower to order. She thought this would be good, in case he would be hungry as well. Finally what seemed forever, she heard the shower turn off. She knew he would be out in seconds, because all boys needed to do was get dressed. No shaving legs and under arms. And finally Seth Cohen came out.

He was dressed in boxers, a white cotton shirt, and leather slippers. And he was combing his hair with a black big toothed comb.

"Hey Cohen, you know I have the perfect thing for tangles and knots if you want to try it."

"Thanks Summer but I think my Jew Fro doesn't need your Newport junk on it. No offense." And while he said Jew Fro he put his hand on top of his hair and gave it a nice pat.

"Cohen," And Summer came up very close to him, that Seth could feel her warm breath on him.

"You, are so Coheny!" She said as she took both his hands.

"Coheny? I like it! But really Summer you don't find me manly looking, maybe smelling?"

"Um and why would I say that, are you wearing cologne?" She said with a laugh.

"Because," He said it like how would she not know.

"Smell me."

"What?"

"Summer Roberts, smell me!!" He put out his arm, so the back of his wrist was showing.

"Cohen, you surprise me every single day." Summer said as she took his arm , and smelled his wrist. It actually kind of smelled good, like a mix between peppermint and lilac.

"You're right Cohen it smells actually … good."

"Just good? It says, on the bottle will make you seem manly.

"It's OK Cohen, you're perfect for me." Seth smiled at that moment, he was perfect for her! But some how it was hard to believe. All of the other guys she ever dated were either on the water Polo team, or they were in to something that was in the category "Manly." Was he even close to that definition? He liked Comic books and music. Zach was into comic books too, but for some reason he looked and seemed manly, like Summer could always be rescued by him. Seth was tall, but not really the muscle man. But Summer said he was perfect and that's all he needed to hear.

Summer was looking at the dining guide and picked her head up so she could make Seth's gaze.

"I'm ordering the Cobb salad, you hungry?" She asked him.

"Yea order the double décor Cheeseburger with a side of French fries, and onion rings. A chocolate Malt, and for desert, a slice of apple pie. Summer's face was blank.

" Um Cohen that seems a bit over the top."

" No I'm a big, man. Big men eat a lot. Order it."

"OK." And she picked up the phone. What ever Seth was trying to prove, hopefully wouldn't require him to be a 300 pound monster.

Chapter 7

Marissa woke up, to the shades being Open by Ryan. OK, so he wanted to start the day out early, fine by her. But when Marissa looked towards the clock it read 12:17. Woah she never slept that late not even on weekends. Right they were supposed to meet Seth and Summer at the pool at 1:00. She lazily put one foot out, and soon she was out of bed. Ryan was sitting down on the chair looking at The New York Times that was delivered that morning at the door.

"Hey sleepyhead, you slept quite a while." Ryan said trying hard not to smile.

"Sorry long plane ride, and I'm going to hit the shower." Marissa said not trying to meet Ryan's eyes.

"Hey don't take too long, Seth just called and said he and Summer are down at the pool already."

"OK um Ryan?"

"Yea?"

"Did that guy come last night?"

"Uh yea he took all the drinks away, he said it was very strange that two teens would ask to take the alcohol away." Ryan said.

"Really, yea well Ryan.." Marissa came up close to Ryan.

"You have to trust me OK."

"Of course I trust you, and just to prove.." He started kissing her. Marissa knew that Ryan trusted her, and she felt more happy then she felt in weeks, the only problem that she felt while walking into the bathroom was that did she trust her self.

Chapter 8

"Now look Cohen, is lounging around the pool all that bad?" Summer asked, and took her hand and gave Seth a little pat on the cheek. Seth and Summer were at the pool lounging around waiting for Ryan and Marissa to show up, after being fifteen minutes late.

"Well I still don't see how you and Marissa do this every weekend and don't get bored with it." Seth said taking Summer's hand off his cheek and putting it on his shoulder.

"Now you feel that muscle their Summer? Huh, huh?" Seth said as he tried making a muscle.

" Um Cohen, I'm going to say this as blunt as I can.. No!!" Summer said with an exasperated sigh, lifting her hands in the air.

"Really? But I went to the gym today, and I thought I was looking a little on the macho side."

"What ever, where the heck are Chino and Coop?" It was like Summer had magical powers or something because a second after she said "Coop" Marissa and Ryan came down together. They looked pretty much content with themselves, like they had no care in the world. Marissa was actually feeling better about herself, so she took Ryan's hand. Ryan was thinking too. He thought how brave Marissa was, and maybe she was changing for the best. They came over towards Seth and Summer.

"Hey sorry we're late, Marissa sort of was a late sleeper." Ryan said lying down on one of the chairs.

"Well thank god you came, macho man over here was going to ask me to feel his tongue to see if his workout ritual help his tongue get stronger." Summer said with a disgusted look on her face.

"I was not!" Seth said with a shocked look.

"Well we talked enough about Cohen now, what's the plan for today guys, look I know we were planning to do the whole Broadway dinner thing, but that is so touristy." Summer said matter of factly.

" Um hate to break it to you Summ, but we kind of our tourists." Marissa said.

"Well does anyone have to know we are? That we can so do another day, I have the perfect thing to do and it will only cost under 50.00." Summer said with a mischievous grin.

"I was sort of looking forward to the Broadway show, but I see I have no choice, well what is it?" Ryan asked.

"It's a surprise, let's meet in the lobby in about a half hour or so? OK?" Summer said as she got up from the chair and started gathering her belongings. Seth, Marissa, and Ryan looked at each other in wonderment and also started gathering their belongings.

"Oh and one more thing." Summer said.

"Wear something that's fit forming." Summer said and she and Seth started heading out towards the door.

"Summer come on at least tell me." Seth asked in a puppy dog voice.

"Aw so cute Seth! Sorry you'll have to wait and see like Ryan and Marissa." Summer said as she walked into the elevator.

Chapter 9

"What is this place?" Marissa asked in a scared yet excited tone.

" You'll see soon enough." Summer said as she headed out of the cab. They were in front of a red brick building that had no signs, or nothing to tell you what was inside. They were all wearing tight fitted shirts and sweaters, due that it was 50 degrees in New York. Summer was enjoying the suspense of everyone ,and finally they entered Summer's secret.

"Paint Ball!!" Seth said shooting his arms in the air. This scene brought back too many memories of Seth's class trip in seventh grade to the paint ball station in L.A. He was so excited back then too shoot paint balls at all the obnoxious jerks like Luke, and all the water polo team members. But most of all he wanted to impress Summer. Summer, Marissa and all her friends weren't interested in getting their clothes stained and getting hit, so they were at the sidelines watching the boys hit all the wimps. Seth thought back then maybe he could show Summer that he wasn't the dorky guy Summer saw in him. But with that thought, Luke hit Seth with a ball and fell on the floor. All eyes were on him. Then out of all the laughing of the jocks, Summer called out "Luke!" And finally Seth thought that Summer would stand up for him, but all she said was," That was so funny!!" Nice shot!" Seth was devastated, and now five years later he couldn't let Summer see him in a paint ball room again. What if she remembered how dorky Seth used to be.

" Summer don't you remember what happened in seventh grade?" Seth asked with a sad face.

" Seth I totally forgot! We can leave if you want." Summer said putting her arm on Seth's shoulder. Maybe Seth was wrong Summer wasn't dumping him, she was willing to go, but he couldn't' leave, Marissa and Ryan were so excited to do this, and Seth wanted to prove that he was a real man to Summer.

"You know what Summer? Let's grab a gun, cause I'm feeling the urge to paint ball someone!" Seth said. Everyone was in cheers, and Summer lifted his chin and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.

" You are the best boyfriend ever." She let go and went up to the register. Wow he was perfect for Summer and he was the best boyfriend ever, that was definitely something worth celebrating for.

The whole gang were loading the paint balls into their guns, and putting the protective shield on themselves. They were all ready to go, so they stood up and headed towards the door. Summer held out the tickets to the usher at the door, so they could all head in, he ripped the part out for him and gave the other four parts back to Summer. Then they headed into the paint ball room. The room was half the size of a football field, but it was enclosed into an oval shape, there were kids and adults shooting paintballs. And then as if a war was starting Ryan let out

"Fire!!" And he shot a ball right at Seth. It hurt for a second, and then all the paint spattered on him. He wanted to seem hurt so Ryan would put the gun down, and go over too him, and then Seth would have aim at his target. So Seth fell on the floor with his hands on his side.

" Ow, Ow!!" Seth cried. Ryan and Summer and Marissa came over too him to see if he was really hurt, and when they were a few feet away he landed on his feet and shot a ball on Ryan.

"Whoo!!" Seth screamed and hurried around so Ryan couldn't hit him again.

"You better watch out Cohen cause I'm coming to get you!" Summer yelled across the room. Marissa and Ryan were laughing and hitting each other.

"You know Ryan I never really saw you as the gun type, you look more to be the punching type!" Marissa said and then laughed, and shot a paintball right on Ryan's leg.

"Well now you know!" Ryan screamed and shot at Marissa's arm, but he missed and Marissa took the opportunity to hit Summer from the back side.

"Coop!" Summer screamed. She shot the gun towards Marissa, but Marissa ducked and it landed on Ryan's head.

"You better run Roberts!" Ryan said as he raced towards Summer, but he missed again and it landed on Seth's shoulder.

"Oh know you did not my man, you better watch out!" Seth screamed and ran towards Ryan, but clumsy Seth slipped and tumbled right to Ryan's feet.

"Hi." Ryan said with a smile on his face.

"Hey." Seth said as he tried getting up, but again fell now next to Marissa and Summer's feet.

"Oh Cohen you better run!" Summer and Marissa screamed and hit two balls on Seth's chest. They heard the bell ring which meant that their session was over, and it was time to leave.

They went back to the cubby to retrieve their stuff and headed outside to catch a cab. About five minutes later, they were in the nice warm car. They all thought they were headed to the hotel, but Seth had other plans.

"Anyone here hungry?" Seth asked. Everyone's hands shot in the air.

"Well, I have the perfect place to go." Seth said with a grin on his face.

" I thought we were just going to eat in the fancy dining room at the hotel?" Marissa asked.

"Well we were, but I have a better place." Seth said.

"Excuse me sir?" Seth asked trying to get the cab driver's attention.

"Please take us to 136 7th street." Seth said, and put his cold hands in his pocket. Everyone was wondering what was in store for them. Only god knew if they would be headed in to a Star War's Café where the waiters would be dressed as aliens. Well they would know soon enough. Except this time when they saw the building it looked like a nice place to have a hamburger and fries and just relax with your friends. They all got out, Seth paid the driver, and they all headed into the place.

Chapter 10

As soon as Summer stepped in she knew she wouldn't be enjoying this place. It was a Kareoke bar. It wasn't like she was afraid of the food or the people, she actually liked the place. It was very quaint and on the dark side, so it looked like a café in Europe. The thing she was afraid of was the kareoke part. It wasn't like she had a bad voice, she actually thought she was pretty good at singing. When she was eight there was a talent show in school, and she was so excited. She was going to sing one of The Spice Girls song, and she thought she would definitely win first prize. The day of the show came and summer was dressed to perfection. She went to Harbor Elementary, that morning, to get a feel of what it would be like when she was going to sing. She felt so confident, and then when she heard the principal call her name up, her stomach was filled with butterflies, but the good kind of butterflies. But as soon as she got on stage, she couldn't feel anything at all. The only thing she felt was all her lunch and breakfast coming up on from her stomach. And then she threw up.

Summer came back too reality, she couldn't be here now, with her friends. She had to make up some excuse to leave, oh the breakfast burrito that she had, was bad, and her stomach was hurting her. Wait! The only reason she threw up was because of her stage fright. If she didn't sing, nothing would happen, and she could enjoy the night. With that happy thought, she scooted in next to Seth, and looked at the menu.

" I think I'll have the patty melt." Marissa said, as she took a dinner role, and slathered it with butter.

"Um , I think I'll order, the Cuban Sandwich." Ryan said as he took a sip of the water.

" I'll order The French Panini." Summer said as she reached for Seth's hand under the table.

"And I think I'll have The Moroccan wings with the side of the Mexican mash potatoes." Seth said as he put Summer's hand on his knee.

" Going very exotic I see Seth." Marissa said as she took another bite of her role.

"Well I got to fuel up for tonight." Seth said as he took the hand that was not holding Summer's hand and patted his stomach. What was that supposed to mean? Summer thought. She wasn't feeling much for holding hands anymore and let go. Seth didn't seem to notice.

A blond waitress came up to ask for their dinner and drinks and headed back into the kitchen. The waitress came back with their orders, and they all started digging in. Everyone was saying how good their dinner was, but then they got interrupted by someone on the little stage across from them. Everyone was hollering and whooing at him like he was a celebrity or something.

" Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention please. You came on a great night! Tonight is couples night, which mean duets, you may sing from any genre that you like. If you wish to sing Patty will be coming over to your table, to ask for your songs. Kareoke night will be starting in about twenty minutes, so eat up, drink cause it's going to be a wild night." And the man finished off with "Yeehaw!"

Summer put down the half eaten sandwich on her plate. Great Seth was now going to beg her to sing with him, and she would get up on the stage, and embarrass herself, and god forbid throw up! But Marissa seemed really excited.

"Oh my god Ryan what song do you want to do?" Marissa asked with a sing song voice.

"You really want to do this?" Ryan asked in curiosity in his voice.

"It'll be fun I know Seth and Summer are going to do it come on we won't be embarrassed, no one from school is here. Do it for me!" Marissa begged.

" Yea dude you have experience from when you were Snoopy." Seth said laughing.

" So do you want to do "Don't go breaking my heart." Ryan said with a smile on his face. Marissa gave him a kiss on the cheek, which Ryan assumed meant yes.

" Guys what are you doing?" Ryan asked.

" I thought we would do "Ain't no mountain high enough" said Seth. His head turned to a Summer that didn't look so happy.

" Cohen do you think that's such a good idea?" Summer asked Seth.

" Why not?"

"Well because you don't know whose mouth was singing into the microphone and there are all these little bacteria on the outside of the mike and I didn't brink my sanitary wipes, and.." Summer's voice trailed on. What could she do? She would just have to tell her friends the story. She told them about the stage fright and the throwing up. Everyone's face looked a little sick when she mentioned the puking part.

"You know what they say Summ, the best way to conquer your fears is to relive them." Marissa said as she put her hand on over Summer's hand.

"Summer you helped me conquer my fears at the paint ball place, now it's my turn to help you conquer yours." Seth said putting an arm around her small shoulder.

"Well you guys better decide, cause here comes Patty!" Ryan said pointing to a chubby, curly haired lady with a note pad in her hand.

" You guys going to be singing something?" She said in her Southern voice.

" Yea Ryan and Marissa for "Don't go breaking my heart" Marissa said with a excited smile.

"How about you two?" She said pointing to Summer and Seth

"Look Summer we don't have to do this if you don't.." Seth was interrupted by Summer.

" Seth and Summer for "Ain't no mountain high enough." Thank you!" Summer said as she took a sip from her drink.

"Thank you." Patty left. Summer was feeling confident. She could do this.

"OK first coming up, Jake and Stephanie for "Like we never loved at all" The guy on the stage said. Jake and Stephanie came into view they started singing they were pretty good , but not like Faith Hill and Tim McGraw. Then they were finished and the guy called Ryan and Marissa for "Don't go breaking my heart."

"Wish us good luck guys!" Marissa said as she got up from her chair.

"Yea we're really going to need it." Ryan said with a nervous look. They both got up and headed towards the stage. The guy whose name was Tim, gave each of them a mike, and they stared singing. the music blasted from the speakers. Marissa and Ryan didn't even look a little bit nervous. They were pretty good except for Marissa being a little pitchy at the "eww eww"!! Summer was so nervous she couldn't do this her heart was beating so loud she was sure if she didn't tell Patty that she couldn't do it would burst out. Marissa and Ryan finished with a loud applause especially from Seth who was yelling Ryan! Marissa! Summer was about to tell Seth that she was backing down when Tim called her and Seth to start singing.

"Don't worry Summ you'll do fine!" Marissa said sitting back down in her chair.

"Yea it's pretty fun once you get up their." Ryan said gulping down a huge glass of water.

"You ready?" Seth asked pulling his hand out to her. This moment reminded her of two years ago when she and Seth started dating. Summer was ashamed of being with Seth back then so she only acknowledged him in private. But during the kissing booth on Valentines Day in school Seth stood on the coffee cart to declare his feelings for Summer. Seth pulled his hand out to her, and Summer realized then she had nothing to be ashamed about and stood up right next to Seth and kissed him in front of the whole school.

"Yea I'm ready." Summer said and she took Seth's hand. This made her feel a little bit better. But she couldn't even think of what was going to happen in the next few seconds.

"Here you go." Tim said as he gave Seth and Summer each a microphone. " Good luck you guys, have fun!" And with that being said "Ain't no mountain high enough" started. Luckily the first few lyrics were Seth's and Summer could panic just a tiny longer. Then all of a sudden the spotlight was on her. It was her time to sing. She could feel everyone's eyes on her. She could feel that same feeling like she felt when she threw up in Harbor Elementary. Seth was waiting for her to sing so she said the lyric.

"If you need me call me no matter where you are no matter how far!" Summer actually sang! She sang well! No she sang really well! Summer couldn't even contain her smile. She saw Marissa and Ryan with huge smiles on their faces. She didn't throw up! But the best thing was the look on Seth's face. It was the same face when Summer stood on top of the coffee cart, it was the same face she always had in her head just before she went to sleep. This was the face that made her feel like nothing could ever go wrong in the world. They finished their song, with a big applause from the audience, but Summer could hear Ryan and Marissa's cheers just a little bit louder then everyone else's.

Summer stepped off the stage but before she could even go another step someone turned her around and that person was no one other then Seth with the biggest grin she ever saw. He put his hands on her waist and gave Summer one of the biggest kisses Summer thought she ever had before.

"You did it!!" Seth said.

"I know, and it was all because of you!" Summer said.

"Me? What did I do?"

"You made me realize that I didn't need to be scared about singing because all I really needed was someone to put my focus on."

"So what you're saying is that I was your focus?"

"Well yea, hey you don't get all the credit! Marissa and Ryan did help a little." Summer laughed.

"I guess I can share some of the spotlight." Seth said with chuckle. They stepped down from the stage, and found Marissa with open arms.

"I'm so proud of you Summ!" Marissa said giving her best bud a warm hug.

"Thanks! I don't know about you guys but I am dead tired." Summer said with a yawn.

" Yea how 'bout we head back to the hotel." Ryan said.

"Sounds good." Seth said and the four best friends headed out the restaurant door.

Chapter 11

"Umm umm, Summer my charie…!" Seth said with his arms around her. They were making out on the hotel bed. That day Seth, Summer, Ryan, and Marissa spent a great day in the city. They spend the morning walking in and out of the very fashionable stores on Madison Ave. Summer and Marissa _had_ to buy something. After that they went to see _The Lazy Chaperone_ on Broadway and then they dined in the dining room. Summer was so excited because that day because she met Grady Bridges the star of Summer's favorite soap opera The Valley. But now Seth thought this day couldn't get any better when Summer threw Seth on the bed and started kissing him.

"Cohen." Summer said mumbling.

"Summer." Seth said not letting go of Summer's lips.

"How cool was it that we met Grady?" Summer said with an innocent smile.

"Summer!" Seth said and rolled next to her on the bed.

"Do you have to mention him in a very important time like this?"

"What's so important? We make out practically every time I go to your house and vice versa." Summer said a bit annoyed.

"I'm sorry, but I wasn't the one who literally pushed me on the bed." Seth said also with an annoyed expression.

"I'm sorry you're right I was the one who started this thing you know I'm starting to get in the mood.." Summer said with a grin. She was about to start kissing him again. But Seth had other plans.

"Actually I have to go to the bathroom." Seth said picking himself off the bed.

"Cohen." Summer said persuading him to come back, but she was to late and Seth was already in the bathroom.

Inside the bathroom Seth wasn't mad at all. He wanted Summer to think that he was because then she would think he was mad at her feel really bad and then Seth would jump on top of her and start kissing her again. Great plan huh?

"Cohen." Summer said knocking on the bathroom door.

"I'm really sorry you're right I shouldn't have said Grady's name he really wasn't important please just come out." Summer said really meaning the sorry in her voice. She didn't want Seth to be mad at her on this trip and it really was sort of her fault for breaking up their little moment. Then there was silence. God only knew that Seth would be mad at her and then the whole trip would be ruined just because Summer let go her big mouth.

"Ahh!" Seth screamed and he pounced on Summer on to the bed. Summer let out a giggle. He wasn't mad at her he was just charming her once again with his Coheny ways.

"You really didn't think I was mad at you my little Summer." Seth said as he wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her soft brown hair. Summer was still amazed at her one and only Seth Cohen. Ho was he so sweet and how did he know how to make her feel like a princess. He wasn't ashamed of saying "I love you" in public and he most certainly wasn't embarrassed of kissing Summer in front of everyone or anyone.

"I love you, my little rabbit." Summer said closing her eyes, referring to the nickname Summer had for Seth.

"I love you too my little snow angel." Seth said referring to his nickname that he had for Summer.

"You know if I wasn't so comfortable I'd want to turn on The Valley, but I'd rather be with you." Summer said looking up at Seth with a smile."

"Aww that's so sweet you're picking me over your favorite TV show." Seth said trying to make it seem as a joke.

"Hey, I'm only doing because it's a rerun." Summer said trying to sound like that really was the explanation.

"I guess I can take that as a compliment." Seth said smiling.

"Hmm, so what do u want to do tomorrow?" Summer said sitting up where she was and wrapped her arm around Seth's arm.

"I don't know it's hard to choose there are so many things to do in New York. I hear Death Cab is playing at the Platoon." Seth answered noticing Summer's gesture and smiling.

"We can always see Death Cab, Bright Eyes, and The Killers and what ever bands you're obsessed with at the Bait Shop it really would be a shame if that's what we did." Summer replied trying to think of what they could do.

" Well, I don't know, how about we ask Marissa and Ryan tomorrow at breakfast I'm sure with his muscles and her crying..

"Hey!"

"My brains and you're thirst for making sure things get done we'll have the best idea seventeen year olds could ever think of."

"Fine Cohen, but if we have to see one of you're depressing bands play at the Spittoon..

"The Platoon."

"What ever, then I will solemnly kill you in your sleep." Summer said with a serious expression. No one answered. Then they both laughed at Summer's joke.

"I'm going to hit the shower your going to be okay with out me for fifteen minutes?" Summer said searching for her shampoo in her bag.

"Hey how 'bout I come with you that way we both won't get lonely." Seth said. Summer's response was hitting a brush at Seth's head.

"Hey! That hurt!" Seth said rubbing his hand on his head.

"That's what you get for making a unfunny joke." Summer said laughing at him. Summer closed the door behind her. All Seth could hear was the shower turn on and Summer's voice starting to sing "Ain't no mountain high enough."

Chapter 12

Ryan was lying on the bed barefoot waiting for Marissa to come back from getting them dessert from the kitchen. Now of course they could of always gotten dessert from room service but Marissa wanted to make it a surprise so she went down to the kitchen by herself to get dessert. Ryan really wasn't hungry but Marissa wanted to go really badly so he reluctantly let her go. Marissa was already down there for fifteen minutes. So Ryan decided to past the time flipping through the channels on the Plasma TV. Hey, The Valley was playing. Summer and Seth were probably watching it, he bet. He wasn't into those kinds of television shows so he flipped to the next channel. AMC was playing _Breakfast at Tiffany's_.

When Ryan was younger about seven, every Saturday Night was movie night in his house. Looking back that was probably the only happy memories he had growing up in Chino. Every Saturday at 7:30 his mom, Dawn Atwood would go to the near by _Blockbuster_ to rent a movie that his family would watch. Trey, Ryan's older brother would always beg his mom to rent an action movie like _James Bond _or _Indiana Jones. _Dawn usually would rent those types due because she lived in a house full of boys. But as if it was yesterday Ryan remembered coming into the living room with a bowl of popcorn and his mom coming in with a video. He remembered his mom going "This is sort of a chick flick but it's one of my favorite movies." Which was _Breakfast at Tiffany's_.

Ryan hadn't watched that movie since then and looking at Audrey Hepburn in her famous little black dress and pearls, it was like he was in Chino again. Usually when he thought of Chino it made him want to punch something, thinking back at all the horrible memories. But this time it made him feel warm inside like he felt when he was at The Cohen's.

"Hey you!" Marissa said as she came in with a silver plate in her hands. Marissa locked the door and set the tray by the table.

"_Breakfast at Tiffany's_? I love that movie." Marissa said as she uncovered the plate.

"Yea, it's my mom's too." Ryan said coming from Marissa's back side.

"Really well, I know you've waited a long time."

" Twenty minutes? I could've waited longer." Ryan said meaning it as a joke.

"Hey!" Marissa said laughing.

"So are we going to eat or what?" Ryan asked, his mouth watering looking at the gooey chocolate brownies.

"Come here." Marissa said carrying the tray in one hand and taking Ryan's hand in the other. They were both lying on the bed.

"This dessert is called Chocolate Kiss Brownie and the chef told me strict instruction to eat it a certain way."

"How so?" Ryan asked even though Ryan knew perfectly well.

" A kiss a bite." Marissa said taking Ryan's chin into hers and giving him a soft kiss. Ryan closed his eyes and let the kiss sink in. They both opened their eyes.

"Do you want the brownie?" Marissa asked her face just centimeters away from him.

"I'll think I'll pass." Ryan said putting his hand on the side of her head. That was just the answer Marissa wanted to hear.

Chapter 13

"So what'd you guys do last night?" Summer said as she took a sip of her coffee. Seth, Summer, Ryan, and Marissa were sitting down at breakfast in the dining room. They were all enjoying a late breakfast due that it was already 11:00. You really could call it more brunch.

"Uh we ate dessert, watched _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ pretty much that." Ryan said taking a bite of his bagel.

"I'm sure there was much more to it." Seth said smiling while taking a sip of his coffee.

"Shut up Cohen. That movie was on last night? Seth made me watch _Star Wars, Revenge of The Stench _last night." Summer said punching Seth in the arm.

"Ow, and second of all it Sith." Seth answered Summer, rubbing his arm where she punched him.

"Well it should be called that, that movie stank big time." Summer said.

Ryan and Marissa laughed at Summer's joke. Seth and Summer could just be so funny sometimes. Ryan couldn't help but wonder how those two were together. I mean, they were total opposites they basically argued about mostly anything. Seth loved comic books and Indie music, Summer hated comic books and loved pop music. Seth pretty much was still a geek, and Summer even though her popularity decreased since she started dating Seth, was still on the school A list. Don't opposites attract? Apparently they do, because as he looked at Seth and Summer once more, Seth's arm around Summer her hand clasped on top of his, they looked really in love; like they were the only people in the room. They were only talking to each other probably about something that happened last night, but there was a special spark between their eyes like all they needed in the world were them.

That was exactly the way he felt with Marissa. They could talk about anything and they'd still be cracking jokes and it would just be amazing. They were never shy with each other and if someone needed to say something the other person was always there with open arms. Looking back at last night it was just amazing. Seth was right, there was much more to it but he obviously wasn't going to say that little detail out loud. He was having the greatest time on this trip only another four more days. After this he'd have to get back to reality with school and tests but of course he'd still have Marissa which wouldn't make it seem so bad.

Ryan turned towards Marissa who was sitting lazily daydreaming about something. God, did Marissa look like an angel, with her blond hair, her thin body, her long sleek figure those hazel eyes. Marissa came back from fantasizing about what happened last night with Ryan and saw her staring at her.

"Hello, earth to Ryan. Any one in there?" Marissa said waving a hand in front of her boyfriend face.

"Yea I'm here." Ryan said shaking his head a little to come back to the world.

"Yea dude, I thought we'd have to put some smelling salt under your nose or something. Did you guys get any sleep last night?" Seth asked still with his arm around Summer.

"Yea we tried at least." Marissa said with a cocky grin.

"Okay that's just disgusting." Seth said looking at his watch. 11:30. They better think of something to do or the day would end before they knew it.

"What are we guys planning on doing today?" Seth asked.

"Good question? Marissa?" Ryan asked Marissa who was playing with the chain on her necklace.

"Beats me? Summer?" Marissa asked turning towards her friend.

"Well," Summer said trying to think of something fun they could do.

All of a sudden something caught her attention, the table in front of them. Sitting at that table was a girl about there age maybe a little older with a pair of ice skates in her hands. That was the perfect thing to do. Go ice-skating at Rockefeller Center.

"Guys! Why didn't I think of this before? I could be so dumb sometimes."

"We know." Ryan said with a smirk.

"Back to what I was saying, hello guys ice –skating at Rockefeller Center!" Summer said smiling like she just solved that there really was no infinite number.

"Ice- skating? Isn't that a little too pre-1-a?" Seth said with a question in his voice.

"She could be on to something, I mean don't you always hear on news shows, live from Rockefeller Center, you know with all the ice-skaters. It could be fun." Ryan said liking the idea more and more.

"Thank you Ryan!" Summer exclaimed.

"Fine ice-skating it is." Seth said putting his hand into the center so the others could join in as well.

"Isn't _that_ a little pre-1-a?" Ryan laughed.

"I think it's cute." Summer said while sticking her hand on top of Seth's.

"I'm in." Ryan said as he put his hand on top of Summer's. All that was missing was Marissa's hand to complete it.

Marissa wasn't so sure. She hated ice-skating, ever since her dad took her and Caitlin ice-skating when she was twelve and Caitlin was eight at The Ice Arena in Newport. Marissa was a fantastic ice-skater she could skate backwards do some turns and she was pretty darn good at it all. Until one day she fell face first and had to get two stitches on her chin. She promised herself that she never would go ice-skating again. Now they expected her to go ice-skating at Rockefeller Center with millions of people? That was just not going to happen. But then she saw all of her friend's faces. They were so eager and excited that she couldn't tell them about her little incident. Plus, Ryan, Summer, and Seth would tell her just like they conquered their fears she must as well. And with that thought Marissa stuck her hand in and agreed to go.

"I'm in.

Chapter 14

"Hey Summer, could you help me tie my laces?" Seth asked Summer with a struggling face. Seth, Summer, Ryan, and Marissa were sitting sown in front of the Ice Arena at Rockefeller Center. The place was buzzing with people, parents and children from everywhere. It was a sight that you couldn't explain you just had to be there to believe it.

"Sure Cohen." Summer said finishing up tying her own skates. She bent down on the ground and was about to tie Seth's skate but couldn't find the lace because there was a gigantic knot making it really hard to tie.

"What happened?" Summer asked him.

"I'm not really sure to tell you the truth, I thought I was doing it right until I couldn't find the lace anymore.." Seth trailed on,

"Good thing you have a girlfriend who is amazing at taking knots out." Summer said smiling and working her nails into the knot. How lucky was Seth? He had the most amazing, beautiful, talented, generous, thoughtful girlfriend in the world. A few years ago Seth thought it would be amazing to have a girl half of what Summer was. Summer pretty much ignored Seth through middle school, but apparently Seth put a charm on her and she fell for him. Just thinking after he had a long and hard day at school that he had Summer waiting for him and she was all his. No one else could be called Summer's boyfriend but Seth just made the world seem like it was perfect.

"All done!" Summer said standing up and putting her hands on her hips to show that she was done. Seth smiled and kissed her on her nose. Summer playfully wiped it off and looked towards Ryan and Marissa. Ryan had his skates on and looked about ready to leave but Marissa still hadn't even got one of hers on.  
"Coop, what are you waiting for?" Summer asked her friend.

"I'm not really in the mood to skate you guys go ahead, really it's no big deal." Marissa answered.

"What are you talking about it'll be so much fun." Ryan asked with a curious face.

"I'm just not really in the mood. I'd rather watch you guys from here really, go I'm fine." Marissa said encouraging her friends.

"If you say so." Seth said as he headed onto the ice.

"Fine Coop but it won't be the same without you." Summer said as she too headed off on the smooth ice.

"You're sure?" Ryan asked.

"Go on." Marissa said with a smile. And so with Marissa wish Ryan headed onto the ice.

"Hey Seth." Ryan said as he skated perfectly to Seth.

"Yea?"

"Bet you can't catch me!" And with that said Ryan sped off in front of Seth.

"You have messed with the wrong brother." Seth said smiling and racing ahead of Ryan.

"Cohen!" Summer said speeding up to Seth. Summer then skated right in front of Seth and stuck her tongue out.

"You can't catch me." She said as she skated away from him, and skated in front of Ryan now.

"Neither can you!" Summer yelled as she skated up ahead as fast as she could. Ryan and Seth chasing after her were laughing and having such a good time.

Marissa really wanted to go and join in the fun but she felt that if she tried the same thing would happen and she would end up in the emergency room. She felt her stitches on her chin and that made her even more scared and she decided once again to back out.

Summer on the other hand was having a glorious time watching Seth and Ryan try to catch her when they knew that she was good and a fabulous skater. They were panting and racing but Summer knew the only way they would catch is if, actually there was no way they could catch up to her. To try to show off she started skating backwards to tease the boys. Then all of a sudden she felt her leg get caught on something and her arms frantically waving in the air and Summer fell back first. Of course since she fell Seth and Ryan had a chance to catch up.

"Hey Summer, are you okay?" Seth asked as he and Ryan helped her up.

"Yea I'm fine, thanks you guys." She said as she smiled at them.

"No problem." Ryan asked a little bit distracted.

"Summer, do you need me to give it a kiss?" Seth asked as he once again kissed her.

"Cohen, you know I didn't fall on my face?" Summer asked.

" I know, it was just the only way I could kiss you with out it being to cheesy." Seth said as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"I wish Marissa would come she looks like she's having a lousy time." Ryan said feeling sympathetic for his girlfriend.

"Well you heard her, she's not in the mood." Seth said scratching the side of his head.

"Well I'm going to make her get in the mood. Ryan, convince her to come tell her you'll hold her hand all that romanticy stuff." Summer said urging Ryan to go with her plan.

"Summer's got a point there." Seth said also urging Ryan to get Marissa.

"Okay I'll try." Ryan said as he skated towards where Marissa was.

Marissa saw Ryan skating towards her and she knew he was going to ask her to skate with him and it would be okay and he'd hold her hand and everything was going to be okay. Looking into Ryan's eyes it seemed that way but could she really face her fears. It wasn't like with Summer she could get hurt from singing she just didn't want to do it. Also with Seth. It was just paintball it wasn't rocket science or anything. Who was she kidding. It was the exact same thing just this was ice skating. If Ryan asked her to ice skate she would, no matter what her head was saying to her.

"Hey, you're sure you don't want to come ice skating it'll be fun?" Ryan asked as he sat down on the ledge.

"Actually I was just thinking the same thing. I got in the mood." Marissa said as she let out a little laugh.

"Really? You really want to come?"

"Hey you don't want me to come fine I'll stay here." Marissa said smiling and crossing her arms at her sides.

"No you're coming." Ryan asked as he took her arm.

Okay, now this was going to be the hard part. Her feet were on the ice, and for a minute there, she thought she was going to be okay until she fell.

"Are you okay?" Ryan asked as he helped her up but she again fell. Instead of crawling herself back to her seat and never ice-skating again, all she did was laugh. Ryan started laughing with her, and finally when she stopped and he stopped she got up by herself.

Ryan this is going to take awhile. I haven't found my fish legs yet." Marissa said rubbing her sore back.

"That's okay I'm a great teacher." Ryan said as he took Marissa's cold hand.

All the way on the other side of the rink Seth and Summer were skating to the soft music also holding hands.

"Aww, look Cohen, how cute that is!" Summer said staring at Ryan and Marissa.

"What's cute about a 300 pound guy stuffing his face with hotdogs?" Seth said not understanding how that could be in the definition cute. Summer had no idea what he was talking about so she looked towards his gaze and saw also a 300-pound man stuffing his face with three chilidogs.

"I sometimes wonder where your mind goes." Summer said looking in disbelief.

"Where do you want me to look?" Seth asked staring at Summer like he had no idea what in the world she was talking about.

" Ryan and Marissa, Cohen!" Summer said taking his face in her hands and showing it in their direction.

"Aww yea really cute." Seth said not really thinking how cute it was.

"Cohen, so much to learn so much to learn." Summer said taking her hand out of his and wrapping her hands in his arm instead.

"You're doing really good Marissa." Ryan said skating in front of Marissa.

"I am?" Marissa said barley skating an inch. She lost her balance and fell towards Ryan but Ryan being so strong caught her and let her rest in his arms.

"Come on let's see if we can go at least once around the rink." He said letting go of her.

"I don't think that's possible." She said tugging at his sleeve.

"Hey guys, want to get a coffee break." Summer said as she skated with Seth towards them.

"Yea, that sounds really great come on Ryan." Marissa said as she perfectly skated by herself out of the rink. All of Seth's, Summer's, and Ryan's faces fell as they saw Marissa skating terrific with out anybody's help.

Marissa knew what they were all thinking and she replied.

"Hey Ryan, I guess my fish legs came back." She said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Seth asked. Ryan was the only one laughing and Seth knew not even to go into it and so he, Ryan, and Summer headed into the café.

Chapter 15

"Well, that's the last one." Seth said as he checked once more that all the bags were safely stored in the taxi trunk.

"Guys, I can't believe we're actually leaving." Summer said with a tear stained face, as she rested her head on Seth's shoulder.

"Are you crying Summer?" Ryan asked not quite sure.

"It's just it's so sad. I mean this is our last real vacation together until we have to go back to school, and then it's college.." Summer trailed on, as tears were streaming down her face.

"Okay, I gave them the keys, and I paid the bill and I think we can leave." Marissa said just coming out of the front entrance.

"Are you crying Summer?" Marissa said just as perplexed as Ryan.

"She's having a little of an emotional crisis." Seth said putting a hand on Summer's back.

"Shut up Cohen." Summer said as she wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"You ready to go?" Seth asked Summer.

"Yea, I mean this vacation had to end eventually. I'm ready." Summer replied.

"Okay." Seth smiled and let Summer go into the taxi.

"You ready?" Ryan asked with a warm smile asking Marissa.

"Ready as ever." Marissa said and they both got into the taxi.

Seth, Summer, Ryan, and Marissa were putting on there seatbelts while a friendly familiar voice greeted them from the front seat.

"So, how was your trip?" The friendly voice said.

"Mohandas!" They all said in unison.

"Hey nice to see you." Summer said with a warm smile.

"You to, you guys seem like you had a splendid time." He replied.

"It was, it really was." Ryan said looking at Marissa.

"Well I'm glad you all had a marvelous time. Do you think you'll ever come back to New York?" Mohandas asked

"It's a possibly." Seth replied squeezing Summer's hand.

And with that being said they headed into JFk airport and said goodbye to New York.

Chapter 16

Ryan made the last turn that he needed to get to The Cohen's house. It was three a clock in the morning and Marissa and Summer were sleeping in the back while Seth and Ryan were sitting up from whispering about how the plane got delayed four and a half hours. They would have been home so much earlier instead of driving in the pitch black with not a single car on the road. Seth and Ryan were first going to drop their stuff off and drive Marissa and Summer back to Summer's house, since that's where Marissa was living with Julie and Dr. Roberts.

"Home sweet home." Ryan said trying to keep his eyes open.

"Yup. Wow I'm going to have to start getting used to not having maid service anymore. That was just paradise." Seth said as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Should we wake the girls up?" Ryan asked Seth.

"Nah let them sleep. We'll just put our stuff down and drive them home." Seth answered.

"Okay." Ryan replied and he got out of the car and opened the trunk and got out his and Seth's suitcases. Seth and Ryan took there belongings and left Summer and Marissa in the car to put their stuff down and then they would drive the girls back.

Seth opened the door with his key and found his foyer dark. Well it was to be expected. I mean it was three a clock for god's sake his parents were probably sleeping. But as soon as Ryan flicked on the light all they heard was a big scream that was saying.

"Welcome home!" They found Sandy, Kirsten, Julie, and Dr. Roberts standing up with balloons and streamers in there hands. They were throwing them a welcome home party.

"Oh it's so good to see you two!" Kirsten said embracing both of them in a tight hug.

"Welcome home boys!" Sandy said also giving them a hug.

"We're glad to be home." Ryan said his smile so wide he thought it would fall into pieces.

"You guys did all this? It's what like three in the morning." Seth asked surprisingly also with a gigantic smile.

"Of coarse I wouldn't be able to fall asleep anyway." Julie said. They all laughed.

"Good to see you guys, but where's Summer?" Dr Roberts asked.

"And where's Marissa?" Julie asked equally confused.

"Did someone call our names?" Summer asked from the doorway. Seth and Ryan turned around to let Summer and Marissa both pass through to hug their own parents.

"You guys seem like you had a great time." Dr. Roberts said while kissing his daughter who was in his arms on the top of her head.

"We had the greatest time." Marissa added hugging her mom once again.

"Come, come you guys, you must be exhausted let's go to the living room and you'll all talk all about your trip." Kirsten said motioning for all of them to come and talk and relax. Seth slung his arm around Summer's shoulder and they walked into the living room after The Cohen's, Dr. Roberts, and Julie. The only ones who were still there were Ryan and Marissa.

"Hey are you coming?" Marissa said touching the sleeve of Ryan's white shirt.

"Yea I'll be there in a minute." Ryan answered.

"Okay.'" Marissa replied. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and also headed into the living room where she was hearing laughs of Seth explaining him and Summer singing kareoke.

The whole time Ryan was in New York he thought that there was never a special place as new York was. But as he was looking at his girlfriend, his best friend, his other best friend, The Cohen, Dr. Roberts and yes even Julie, he knew that there was no other place more special then here. He knew that in all his life no matter where he went he would never have that same warm feeling that he had at that very moment in his home, which was crazy, yet amazing Newport Beach.


End file.
